opposites attract
by Exotos135
Summary: Candace has Jeremy,Stacy has Coltrane and Jenny doesn't have,until today,where she will try to get his love,with a little help of course.
1. love potion

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Fletcher's House "1:00 PM"

(Phineas,Ferb and Candace were watching television)

(P)=this is boring. (F)=yes,yes it is. (C)=no argument there.

(at that moment,Jenny entered the house)

(J)=hi. (C,P&F)=hi,Jenny. (J)=could i talk with Candace for a minute? (C)=sure,it's better then watching this.

(Candace and Jenny went to Candace room)

(F)=hey,Phineas. (P)=yes,Ferb? (F)=let's go upstairs and hear their conversation. (P)=Ferb,that's peeking,we can't do that!

(cut to Phineas and Ferb outside Candace room,hearing Candace and Jenny conversation)

(P)=we're so evil. (F)=yes,yes we are.

(inside Candace room)

(C)ok,Jenny,what do you need to talk about? (J)=well,you see...i love someone. (C)=yeees?

(J)=he's tall,blonde and wears black glasses. (C)=that's Albert you're talking about? (J)=*blush*so that's his name...  
Albert...

(C)=yes,how did you falled in love with him? (J)=the very first time i saw him,that's the moment i knew we were meant to be.

(C)=honey,you're a hippie- (J)=hey! (C)=-and he's a nerd,you're complete opposites.

(J)=you and Jeremy are complete opposites too! (C)=hmm,thinking about it,we are. (J)=so what's wrong if i date Albert?

(C)=you know Stacy will freak out if you date Albert,she says it's her worst nightmare! (J)=she's exaggerating.

(C)=yeah,she possibly is. (J)=tell me,can you actually help me confess my love for him? (C)=i guess i can. (J)=how?

(C)=well,just be yourself. (J)=but i always get nervous around him. (C)=just relax,be yourself and tell him what you feel.

(J)=are you sure that will work? (C)=of course,it only fails 75% of the times...wait. (J)=well,ill try anyway,  
thanks for the advice Candace.

(C)=don't worry,just go for your man. (J)=ill do it!wish me luck!

(Jenny left the room)

(P)=Ferb,i know what we're gonna do today! (C)=oh no,you don't,guys please have a normal day for once. (P)=umm,ok?

(Candace went downstairs to watch the television)

(F)=...we're still gonna do whatever you thought right? (P)=yes,yes we are.

Fletcher's Backyard "1:30 PM"

(Phineas and Ferb were mixing random liquids and elixirs,then Isabella arrived)

(I)=hi,Phineas,what cha doin? (P)=we're making a love potion.

(Isabella thought out loud)

(I)=FINALLY!,after 20 fics of nothing but romance,friendship and "that",we're finally in one that uses part of the plot!

(Isabella looked at Phineas and Ferb,who were looking at her confused)

(I)=did i said that out loud? (F)=yes,yes you did. (P)=anyway,could you find us someone we could test it on?

(I)=what?im not good enough? (P)=no,i don't want to cause you any secondary effects. (I)=and someone else has to?

(P)=we just need someone who's not in love. (I)=i guess i can find someone.

(Iabella left and 5 minutes later,she returned with Gretchen and Irving)

(I)=will they be fine? (P)=i hope so.

(Phineas gived Irving the potion and he drinked it,in an instant,he falled in love with Gretchen)

(I)=oh,Gretchen,forgive me for my obviousness,i love you and i always will! (G)=...how long will it take the potion to wear out?,he's creeping me out.

(P)=well,in at least-

(suddenly,Irving returned to normal)

(I)=huh?what am i doing here? (P)=-o seconds. (I)=ok,it worked for a short time,but it seemed worth it.

(G)=can we leave now? (I)=sure.

(Irving and Gretchen left the backyard)

(P)=ok,it worked for a short time,but i think it might work if use- (I)=time extendium?

(Isabella took out of her backpack the artifact called time extendium)

(P)=umm,how did you got that? (I)=oh,i always carry time extendium just in case*smiles*.

(there was an akward silence between them,Phineas grabbed the time extendium and added it to the potion)

(P)=how long does this extend time? (I)=i don't know...some hours,days,months...forever. (P)=what? (I)=years. (P)=oh.

(I)=ok,now give me the potion. (P)=why? (I)=BECAUSE! (P)=...why? (I)=i wanna see it. (P)=ok.

(Phineas gived Isabella the potion and then Ferb left)

(P)=hey Ferb?...Ferb?huh,he might have left,so who should we try it on? (I)=ill tell you inside.

(Isabella and Phineas entered the house and Isabella closed the door)

(P)=so,who do you wanna try it on? (I)=hehehe,YOU!

(Isabella jumped to Phineas)

(P)=Isabella,what are you doing? (I)=just what i need to do,Phineas,just say "aaaah" (P)=*gulp* 


	2. Albert's true colors

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Irving's House "2:00 PM"

(Jenny was knocking the door,but receiving no response)

(J)=hmmm,i wonder why he isn't responding.

(Jenny searched outside the house,when she found a window,wich was from Irving's room)

(J)=hmmm,well i usually don't do this,but it might not uhrt to look for a few seconds.

(Jenny looked trought the window,seeing Irving in his computer)

(J)=ah,that kid is so cute,*gasp*someone's coming!

(Jenny hided under the window,raising he head a bit to see what was going on,Albert entered the room)

(J)=ah,there's my-

(Jenny suddenly went silent when Albert started talking to Irving)

(A)=what are you doing? (I)=you don't mind. (A)=tell me,what are you doing. (I)=just searching for stuff.

(A)=what stuff? (I)=Phineas and- (A)=DARN IT,IRVING,IM TIRED OF THIS!

(Albert grabbed Irving's search papers and destroyed them)

(I)=my research! (A)=why do you even bother? (I)=what are you talking about? (A)=Phineas and Ferb doesn't need you!

(I)=of course they- (A)=YOU'RE A MERELY ANNOYING STALKER TO THEM! (I)=huh?

(A)=you're not their friend,you're not their buddy,you're not a good know one and certainly they hate you!

(I)=they...hate me? (A)=YES,YES THEY DO,Phineas might not,BUT THEIR FRIENDS HATES YOU AND THEY WILL ALWAYS DO!

(Irving started to cry)

(A)=don't cry,true man don't cry! (I)=but...but- (A)=but,but,BUT NOTHING!remember what i said because it's true!  
and if i catch you doing more research for or by them ill make you eat and swallow the entire research!

(Albert left the room and Jenny couldn't believe what she saw)

(J)=THAT GIANT JERKHOLE!

(Jenny returned to the front door and knocked it with great anger)

(A)=im coming,darn it!

(Albert opened the door and Jenny slapped him)

(A)=WHAT'S YOUR FRAKING PROBLEM? (J)=HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN TO YOUR YOUNGER SIBLING! (A)=easy,i can!

(J)=but you're supposed to be an example for him,not do that to him! (A)=so what?if you have a sibling,he might as well be in shame by you,hippie.

(J)=...you have 3 seconds to go back AND APOLOGISE,before i beat you up WITH MY BARE HANDS!

(A)=yeah,i'd like to see you try! (J)=ok.

(one beat up later)

(A)=stop it,stop it! (J)=and you'll go back and apologise? (A)=NEVER! (J)=well,sad for you!

(another beat up later)

(A)=i give up!i give up! (J)=and you'll apologise? (A)=yes!yes,whatever!but please stohohohop!

(Jenny leaved Albert alone)

(A)=*panting*...now,please leave. (J)=after you apologise. (A)=OH,COME ON!

(Albert went upstairs and apologised to Irving,after that he returned downstairs)

(A)=there,i did it,happy? (J)=just one more thing. (A)=WHAT! (J)=would you be my boyfriend?

(Albert was incredibly confused)

(A)=what? (J)=i want to be your girlfriend. (A)=WWWHAT? (J)=i know it's sudden,but don't wory,i won't beat you up anymore.

(A)=wait,so you beated me up 2 times,forced me to apologise to my brother,saw me do it trought the window-

(J)=you knew? (A)=of course!i heard you scream outside! (J)=oh. (A)=and,even after all of this you think im going to accept you as my girlfriend?

(J)=...yes,yes i do. (A)=ok,can't discuse with that type of logic anyway. (J)=yipee! 


	3. meeting the family

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Brown's House "3:00 PM"

(Jenny and Albert were about to enter the brown's house)

(J)=i hope my family likes you. (A)=hey,if you can stand me,your family surely can.

(Jenny gived Albert an angry look)

(A)=ill shut up now. (J)=wise choice.

(Jenny and Albert entered the house)

(J)=family!im back! (Mr.B)=oh,hi my child,who's that with you? (J)=it's my boyfriend,Albert...what was your surname again?

(A)=Stalkerson. (J)=...Albert "insert surname here". (Mr.B)=well,you seem to be a nice couple.

(A)=believe me,don't judge by the cover. (Mr.B)=wanna meet the rest of the family? (J)=if i can leave earlier...yes.

( guided Albert trought the house,starting with the living room)

(Mr.B)=this is the living room. (A)=uh-huh.

(then and room)

(Mr.B)=this is my and my wife's room. (A)=i don't wanna know what you did in here.

(then Django's room)

(Mr.B)=this is my son's room. (D)=hi dad. (Mr.B)=hi,Django,meet Albert,your sister's boyfriend.

(Albert and Django looked at each other)

(A)=how come your sister's a hippie and your not? (D)=what did you called me? (Mr.B)=let's continue.

(then the garage)

(Mr.B)=this is the garage. (A)=where's the car?

( was about to tell him,but Albert stopped him)

(A)=i don't wanna know. (Mr.B)=ok,let's continue.

(then Jenny's room)

(Mr.B)=here's my daughter's room. (A)=green.

(and finally the kitchen)

(Mr.B)=and here's the kitchen. (A)=ok.

(they then returned to where they came)

(Mr.B)=and that's it. (A)=good,can i leave now? (J)=come on,don't you wanna stay for dinner? (A)=...no,no i don't.

(cut to Albert eating Empanadas with Jenny's family)

(A)=i hate it when you use non-discutable logic. (Mr.B)=so tell me how did you two meet?

(J)=i saw him in the park 3 weeks ago. (A)=and we met for real some hours ago. (Mr.B)=oh,and Albert,what do you think?

(A)=well,i have no idea what im eating,but i can say that it's delicious,althought i don't like chicken that much.

(Mr.B)=i was talking about my daughter,your girlfriend.

(Albert looked at Jenny for a minute and returned to look at )

(A)=im speechless. (Mr.B)=oh-hohoho,is she really that good? (A)=no,im refering that i don't know how to describe her.

(Mr.B)=ah. (D)=so,you two are official boyfriend and girlfriend?

(J)=yes! (A)=no! (D)=im confused. (A)=look,im just going to be with her for some time,she'll get enough of me and will inevitably end our relationship,it's that simple.

(D)=it's not so simple. (A)=it' .simple! (Mr.B)=hehehe,i can see the opposites attract each other.

(A)=think again. 


	4. call me when you can

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Irving's House "7:00 PM"

(Albert was about to enter his home,until Jenny arrived)

(J)=Albert! (A)=what? (J)=thanks,for accepting being my boyfriend.

(A)=don't mention it,it will inevitably end soon anyway. (J)=hmhmhm,i don't think so.

(A)=well,i do,and i know because this is what happens to most boyfriendxgirlfriend relationships at the very end.

(J)=yes,i know that,but there's still time before that happens. (A)=that's true.

(there was a silence between the two)

(J)=umm,Albert? (A)=what do you want now?

(J)=you can say no if you want,but,if you could...can we have a date tomorrow? (A)=*blush*u-u-ummm,i don't know if ill be available.

(J)=oh ok,but,call me when you can. (A)=i need your cellphone number first.

(Jenny gived Albert her cellphone number)

(A)=i had to talk.

(Albert took out his cellphone and writted Jenny's cellphone in it)

(A)=ok,there is it,i have written your phone number. (J)=ok,call me. (A)=ill see if i do.

(Jenny was about to leave,but returned for one more thing)

(J)=oh,i almost forgot. (A)=hm?

(Jenny gived Albert a kiss in the lips and both were incredibly silent)

(J)=well,thats all,see you tomorrow,if you answer that is.

(Jenny returned to her house and Albert entered his,by the way,and Phineas and Isabella?)


	5. what happened?

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Phineas and Ferb Room "8:00 PM"

(ah,there they are,anyway,Phineas,covered in kisses,was with Isabella)

(I)=well,i might have some time before the potion effects fades,althought it might take a long time before that happens.

(P)=what do you wanna do? (I)=i don't know,what do you wanna do? (P)=ill do anything you want.

(I)=ok,that's kind of creepy,but ok,i have nothing for you thought.

(F)=why don't you simply make the effects dissapear already? (I)=no,this is one of the few fics i can do anything i want to Phineas,im not going to lose my chance today!  
(P)=ill do everything you tell me,Master Isabella. (I)=ok,it better come off soon.

(at that moment,Phineas returned to normal)

(P)=huh?what happened? (I)=the best night ever. (P)=...no really,what happened?

(I)=well,i attacked you with the potion and made you drank all of it,you then-

(one longbutt explanation later)

(I)=and that's what happened. (P)=woooooow...you were crazy. (I)=yes,i know.

(P)=so,umm,are you going to leave now? (I)=yeah,but i had fun with you,Phineas.

(P)=and i didn't even knew what happened. (I)=it's better off if you don't know.

(Isabella left the room,Phineas washed off his face,took a bath and then went to sleep)


End file.
